


La canzone delle meduse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le rugissement du dragon [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt de Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Salto nel vuoto.





	La canzone delle meduse

La canzone delle meduse

 

“Le meduse non cantano, Master. Eppure l’acqua dà loro una forma che probabilmente le riempie di una melodia che non possono esprimere.

Con la mia canzone spero di rendere giustizia a quei sentimenti. Perché voglio che voi sentiate cosa batte nel cuore di una medusa come me” disse Clear. Fece girare l’ombrello trasparente che teneva ritto sopra entrambi.

Aoba arrossì, sorridendogli.

“La tua voce esprime tutto quello che desideri esprimere. La trovo meravigliosa” sussurrò.

< Siamo stati entrambi ‘creati’ per uno scopo da cui ci siamo entrambi allontanati > pensò.

La luce pallida del sole filtrava attraverso le foglie aranciate degli aceri lungo la strada che stavano attraversando. La si vedeva sparire all’orizzonte dietro gli alti tetti delle case.

Aoba rabbrividì, sentendo le dita dell’altro sfiorargli una ciocca di capelli, avvertì una fitta al contatto con i polpastrelli gelidi dell’altro. Sentiva l’odore dell’umidità pungergli le narici, socchiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla del robot.

Gli occhi color quarzo di Clear cercavano d’intravedere il cielo grigiastro. Allontanò la mano dai capelli azzurri dell’amato e prese la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita. Gli posò un bacio delicato sul palmo, sentiva l’odore di Aoba invadergli le narici.

“Le meduse, secondo te, nonostante pungano, provano amore? Strofinano le loro morbide testoline gommose tra loro?” chiese Aoba.

“Se anche non lo facessero, mio adorato Master, questo non mi impedirebbe di provarlo per voi” rispose Clear.

Gli avvolse il fianco, affondando nel morbido giaccone di Aoba. Lo strinse a sé e Aoba lo abbracciò a sua volta.

Gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere, ticchettando sul loro ombrello, scivolando sulla plastica, dando vita a una serie di scie.

Aoba si sporse, facendo scivolare fino al collo le cuffie rosa che indossava. Posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, che ricambiò al bacio. Le sue labbra erano gelide, mentre la lingua di Aoba che gl’invase la bocca era calda. Le loro salive si mischiarono, mentre il rumore della pioggia copriva i loro mugolii.

Alcune foglie d’acero caddero dai rami degli alberi, scivolarono sull’asfalto della strada e l’acqua le trascinò fino ai tombini agli angoli.

In lontananza si vedevano le luci delle macchine e dei motorini che sfrecciavano, schizzando fanghiglia dalle pozzanghere che si stavano venendo a creare.

Aoba si staccò, riprendendo fiato e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

< L’amore è un salto nel vuoto, ma per lui lo compirei infinite volte > pensò.


End file.
